This invention relates generally to belt clips for hand-held power tools.
Belt clips mounted on the top surface of a drill/driver housing are known in the art and are substantially flat, elongated members that extend substantially parallel to the top surface of the tool housing, at a height just slightly elevated from the top surface of the housing. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,206, for example, a hand-held, motor-driven tightening tool is illustrated having a belt clip. The belt clip is integrally formed with the top surface of the tool housing. Belt clips on other hand-held power tools are also known.
A prior art hand-held drill/driver 100 having a belt clip 110 is schematically illustrated in FIG. 1. The belt clip 110 is formed as an integral part of the housing 104 of the drill/driver 100. Like many belt clips known in the art, belt clip 110 has a substantially flat elongated portion 112 extending parallel to the top surface 106 of the tool housing 104. The flat, elongated portion 112 is slightly elevated from top surface 106 so as to form a receiving space 108 therebetween.
Belt clip 110 enables the user to secure the drill/driver 100 or other tool to a tool belt, pants pocket, or other suitable receiving means. As a result, a user can temporarily store the tool in a convenient location to allow the user to use both hands for a task, or to rapidly switch to another tool. A user on a ladder, for example, does not have to interrupt work in order to climb down the ladder to replace or retrieve a tool.
Despite providing a convenient means to carry hand-held power tools, conventional belt clips on the top surface of a tool housing do not enhance the performance of the tool while it is being operated by the user. Conventional belt clips do not do anything to facilitate wielding or holding the drill/driver. In fact, conventional belt clips are typically positioned on hand-held power tools so that the user does not contact or interact in any other way with the belt clip while the tool is in use.
Furthermore, when the belt clip is positioned on the top surface of the housing of a drill/driver, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,206, attaching the belt clip to a tool belt or receiving means causes the pistol grip portion of the drill/driver to extend substantially perpendicular with respect to the receiving surface. For example, if the power tool in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,206 is attached to a tool belt at a position corresponding with the user's hip, the profile of the tool extending from the tool belt is at a maximum. The user's hand and forearm may inconveniently contact the pistol grip as the user searches for and retrieves other tools and implements from the tool belt.
Having the belt clip positioned on the top surface of a drill/driver causes the drill/driver to be holstered to the user's tool belt or other receiving means in a configuration which is not ergonomically desirable. For example, in order for the user to holster the drill/driver to a tool belt or other receiving means on the front portion of a user's pants, the user must rotate their arm and wrist into an uncomfortable and unconventional position.
These and other drawbacks of the prior art are overcome by the belt clip and drill/driver of the preferred embodiments of the invention.
In addition to their use with a drill/driver, the belt clip, attaching means, and other features are also useful with a reciprocating saw.